Interrupted Moments
by HanSolosGal
Summary: UPDATED 7/29: A series of vignettes, covering the progression of our favorite pair's relationship. Moments that are interrupted by things ranging from blasted droids to the war itself. Han/Leia, Rated T, Pre-ESB to ROTJ.
1. Just a Dance

**Interrupted Moments**

_Hey guys! This is a series of vignettes I've been itching to start, all inspired by the best "cock-block" we know- good ol' Threepio. Essentially, the series will range from the end of ANH to points in ROTJ. Each chapter will cover a different moment in the progression of the relationship between Han/Leia- all the moments that are interrupted by the people, the droids, the creatures, and the war around them. These moments will range from cute to angry, from passionate to humorous. This first chapter takes place almost directly after the ceremony at the end of ANH._

_I'm pretty new to this, so please- criticism and support would be highly appreciated. If I don't get enough response to this, I'm not quite sure if I'll continue...I hope that motivates you to **review**. :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Just a Dance**_

The Yavin commemoration ceremony was going splendidly. Once medals were presented, the Rebel Alliance had cleared out the chairs in the room for some music and general celebration.

After a long time of mingling with guests and putting up a good a face, Princess Leia glanced around furtively. She needed to get out of here. She was suffocating in the crowd, and she wasn't quite sure _why_. Making sure that the coast was clear, she quickly edged out of the side of the ballroom, walking through the open door onto the large terrace patio.

As she walked through the doors, she looked straight up at the sky, the wind whipping her loose strands of hair about. She took a needed breath of air, closing her eyes before reopening them. Yavin was beautiful, especially at night. The green outline of the thick forests complimented the purple-blue shades of the night sky.

Tilting her head forward, she looked around the terrace. In was simple- just a bench on the side, overlooking the trees, some plants scattered on the floor. She walked over and sat down on the bench, smoothing her dress out to make sure she didn't leave any crinkles. Turning to the side, she looked over the railing of the balcony and onto the trees below. The music from the celebration drifted outside through the open doors.

Biting her bottom lip, she shut her eyes, trying to get the gloomy thoughts out of her mind. Alderaan. She hadn't cried yet. Even when she had been pushed back into her prison cell on the Death Star, she had not cried- she _couldn't_. She had known that she needed to stay strong, that she had to get out of there. Curling up into a ball, she had fallen asleep on the cell bench, her dreams filled with disturbing nightmares, the screams of all those that had been lost…until Luke Skywalker had come running in to save her.

She sighed, the sound lost in the wind. She didn't know why she was even sitting out here, contemplating all of this. She should be inside, having a good time with everyone else. Who knew when the Rebels would have a moment to celebrate again? Luke certainly seemed to be enjoying the attention, the last time she'd looked. She smiled softly at the thought. Han, on the other hand-

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her. "Well, fancy seein' you here." She turned, immediately identifying the sound. Captain Han Solo stood at the doorway of the terrace, leaning against it with one arm as he held the other hand on his hip. "Mind if I sit down?"

Not waiting for an answer, he grinned at her, approaching the bench and sitting in the empty spot next to her.

"What brings you out here, Han?" she asked quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Me?" he asked nonchalantly, leaning back onto the bench. _That's right Princess, just focus the conversation away from yourself_, he thought. "Eh. Not really my version of a party." He said with a small chuckle of laughter. "Besides, it was getting a bit hot in there." He turned to look at her, seeing if she would meet his eye. She didn't.

"You?" he asked, attempting to be subtle. He wasn't about to admit that he had noticed her quickly exiting the room from across the crowd. He _definitely_ wasn't going to admit that it was curiosity that had driven him to follow her.

Leia bit her lip, trying to stay composed. "Oh, same thing, really. It was getting too warm for my liking in there." She managed to say, before realizing how lame of an excuse it was.

Han considered pushing her further, but he decided against it. After a small interval of awkward silence, he decided to pull in a neutral subject. "Yeah, the kid seems to be enjoying himself in there." he said with a grin, thinking about all the attention everyone was lavishing on him. "Those ladies definitely seemed interested in his Death Star stories," he added offhandedly, turning to Leia to see her reaction. What? He was just curious.

Leia finally turned to face Han and smiled softly. "I saw." Surprisingly, she didn't find herself upset at the thought of Luke flirting with girls- or really, girls flirting with Luke. She supposed that she should, but she just…didn't.

Han smiled at Leia, intrigued by her lack of reaction. "Jealous, Princess?" he asked, asked, his smile lifting into a smirk.

"Hardly," she muttered sardonically, before realizing the tone she'd used. Han's eyes crinkled as he let out a laugh. This girl never stopped surprising him- even he'd only known her for a few days.

Her soft brown eyes met his, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you be in there too, drowning in all the attention?" she asked with a small smile.

"Ah, me? No need to. I get enough attention as it is." he answered, a large smirk on his face. In reality, he'd found the attention to be slightly suffocating. He preferred to stay in the background of things- he wasn't a big hero, like the kid was. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he'd be staying with this crazy lot. No need to get anyone's hopes up.

"How about you, your Worship? Shouldn't you be in there, acting the part of the big diplomat?" he asked with a grin that quickly faded away when the smile wasn't returned. She looked down, shuffling her feet a bit, before looking up again. He noticed that her face had visibly hardened. She began to answer with some other excuse when suddenly, her eyes widened. Was that what she thought it was?

There was a silence between them, and then she heard it again- the soft sounds from the famous Alderaanian waltz, drifting through the open doors. She bit her lip, quickly looking down, unable to meet Han's eyes. She knew this dance so well. Nearly ever royal ball she'd ever attended ended with this dance. Thoughts of her father, her planet, her _people_ began to flood into her mind, until a voice cut in.

Han had placed his hand on her knee, and his voice was low. "Wanna dance?" he asked, a smile adorning his features.

The boldness of the man! She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Surprising herself, she did neither. "I'd love to." she answered steadily, looking him in the eye as she took a deep breath. He nodded, standing up and giving her his hand before pulling her up from the bench.

She was mildly surprised when he pulled her so close, his hands wrapping around her back and her face pressed against his chest. Not many would dare to dance this close to the Princess, especially during a first dance. She was even more surprised when he began to lead the waltz, making the steps as though he did the dance all the time. There _was _more to this insufferably cocky pilot than money. She wondered if she'd ever get the chance to discover what "more" really was.

They slipped into and comfortable rhythm, silent as they danced. She didn't dare look up- she was trembling and she knew it. The song was bringing back such strong memories, the guilt was practically eating her inside- yet, she couldn't help but feel comforted by this dance. Finally, she began to tilt her head upwards, meeting Han's eyes, when she heard a voice to the side of them.

"Er, Princess Leia? Captain Solo?"

The pair quickly moved away from each other, turning to the source of the voice. It was Wes Janson, standing awkwardly near the terrace entrance.

"Yes, Janson?" Leia answered. Han couldn't believe it. It took her about 2 seconds to transform back into diplomat mode.

"Mon-Mon Mothma's looking for you, your Highness." he answered, gesturing back inside. "Sorry." he added quickly, glancing between the two of them.

"Oh, it's no problem. Captain Solo and I were just sharing a dance, that's all." she said, smiling regally, trying to dispel _any_ of the potential rumors running through Janson's brain. _Any_ of them.

Han nodded swiftly. Leia turned to Han, her persona completely different than the one of a few minutes ago. "Thank you for the dance, Captain."

"You're welcome, your _Highness_." he said a bit forcefully, raising an eyebrow at her as he emphasized her title. She gave him a quiet nod, taking a deep breath before turning back to Janson and following him inside.

Han scrunched his eyebrows together, lifting his hand up to scratch his head as he turned to look up at the stars. Kreth, that girl was a confusing one. He wondered if she would ever have a moment to truly be upset about anything.

Blegh. Why was he getting so caught up in this? How long was he even going to stick around with this lot? He looked back into the doorway, his eyes spotting Leia talking with Mon Mothma, her smile so forced. Couldn't they all tell?

He sighed, looking back up at the sky. He supposed staying a few more days wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Love it, hate it?**

**_REVIEW! _**


	2. Transportation Frustration

**Interrupted Moments**

_So, I've become that which I hate- an terribly teasing sort of author. :P_

_I'm sorry I took so long to get this up, I've been pretty busy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed- all the comments were greatly appreciated. Here's the second chapter; I'm not too happy with it, but I need it for the story to progress where I want it to._

_Enjoy, give me some constructive criticism, and as always- **review**! _

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Transportation Frustration **_

The morning after the Yavin celebration, the Rebel base was frenzied with action. As much as everyone wished they could relax for a few days, it was common knowledge that they needed to get off of the planet as soon as possible. They might have given the Empire a good blow, but there was no doubt that the Imperials would quickly recover from the shock and strike back.

At this point, the High Council had planned a temporary base on a miniscule island located on the planet of Ryoone. They'd required a small and quick location to plan out their next real permanent location. Outside of the general's office was a listing of everyone's assignments and transports for the base evacuation.

Princess Leia had packed her things the night before--although, in all honesty, there wasn't much to pack. Leaving the luggage sitting outside of her door, she made her way down to Riekaan's office, still mentally fuming about what had happened earlier that morning. She tried to get the incident off of her mind by pondering about her transport.

_Maybe I'll be in the large transport with Carlist this time,_ she mused to herself. General Riekaan had been a good family friend to the Organas. Bail had respected the general very much, as did Leia. He was one of the few members of the High Council that managed to keep his humor light even in the darkest of times.

Briskly stepping down the stairs, she cut easily through the crowd to read the posting. Running her finger along the edge of the paper, she scanned for her name, and was surprised to find the following transport listed across from it:

_Capt. Han Solo, Millennium Falcon. Departure: 0500 standard hours. _

Blinking with surprise, she read it again. Yes, it said what she thought it said- she was to travel with Han Solo, all the way to Ryoone.

Trying to keep her composure, she quickly managed to get out of the crowd around the listing, before making a beeline for Riekaan's office

* * *

Wedge Antilles and Wes Janson were headed towards the listing outside of Riekaan's office, engrossed in their own conversation. Not paying attention to their surroundings, they were both surprised when Princess Leia nearly collided into them as she stormed away from the posted assignments.

Wedge raised an eyebrow at her disappearing figure, before turning back to Wes. "Boy, what was that all about?"

Wes shrugged, letting out a laugh. "Who knows? She just came back from those posting, didn't she?" he answered. Deciding to take a look, he moved away from Wedge and walked up to the crowd around the listing. Fighting his way through, he quickly scanned the list. Spotting Leia's transport assignment, he let out another bark of laughter when he saw exactly _whom_ she'd be going with. He turned and walked back over to Wedge, meeting his friend's confused look with a mischievous grin.

"According to this, she's going with Solo…which reminds me! Funny story to tell you…"

* * *

It wasn't that Leia disliked Captain Solo. He'd certainly proved his skill, if not some set of morals…deep down.

What was bothering her at the moment was his change in persona. She distinctly remembered the kindness he'd shown her the previous night, after the commemoration ceremony. However, this morning, he'd managed to embarrass her in front of a whole flight squadron.

All she had done was say hello as she walked past him in the mess hall. She was just being a civilized human being! She'd expected a simple nod back. Instead, she got a whole lot of mockery. Solo had pulled out a sarcastic act of thanks, loudly exclaiming how "honored" he felt that "her worshipfulness" had taken the time to notice his "pesky pirate presence."

It had frustrated her to no end. Really- couldn't he at _least _make an attempt at civilized conversation? Oh, of course not. This was Han Solo, wasn't it?

She didn't even understand whether or not he was staying. Whenever anyone asked, he always responded indecisively, as though it didn't matter. Leia could barely get the frustration out of her head. Honestly, the _gall_ of that man…and she was supposed to _travel_ with him?

"Really Carlist, I still don't understand. Why do I have to go on the Millennium Falcon?" Leia asked again, conveniently forgetting to mention the ship's infamous captain.

Carlist Rieekan raised his eyebrow at the Princess. "Well, it _is_ one of the fastest ships available on this base. You'll be able to stay inconspicuous in it. Not to mention, Princess- we do trust the Captain with your well-being." he replied, a warm smile on his face.

Leia sighed in defeat. Deep down, she knew that there wasn't much of a point arguing this anyway. There were better things to do, at any rate. Nodding quietly, she turned her heel and headed out the door.

Once the Princess had fully exited, Mon Mothma finally turned around in her chair and raised an eyebrow at Rieekan. "Were those _really_ your only reasons?"

Rieekan turned to face her, his small smile breaking into a grin. "Maybe."

Mon Mothma rolled her eyes, turning back to her work. Really, the man could be as bad as the pilots at times.

* * *

Leia walked purposefully towards her cabin. She was going to pick up her baggage, drag it towards the Falcon, and try to get on there before its captain arrived. Then, she'd hide in his guest bunks until they reached Schavt. Yes, it would have to work. Her step back to her room became a bit lighter as she planned out ways to avoid Solo for the entire trip.

However, as she turned the corner to her room, she stopped as she noticed that her luggage was gone. In its place stood a cocky smuggler, leaning against her door.

"Wonderful." She muttered to herself, before marching up to him. "Just where exactly _is_ my luggage, Solo?" she asked, a little harsher than she had intended.

He grinned. Oh boy, he hadn't even _said _anything yet, and she was already mad. "Well, seeing that you _are_ traveling with me--on _my _ship--I took the liberty of carrying your luggage onto the Falcon for you," he started with a large smirk, using excessive hand gestures to prove his point. "Wasn't sure you could handle it." he added as an afterthought, finding himself thoroughly delighted at the flush that rose to her cheeks.

Leia knew that she should be grateful, that she should thank him and leave it at that. However, the smug smirk on his face was just begging to be wiped off.

"As much as I appreciate your help, I'm quite sure that I could have handled the luggage myself."

Han's grin slowly turned into an indignant frown. "Well, someone's _real_ good at thanking people, aren't they?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I assure you, Captain, that I am perfectlyadept at thanking… _deserving _people."

"And I'm not deserving? Boy, Princess, I'm hurt." He replied, mock sadness on his face.

Leia bit her lip, sighing. "With a thick skull like yours, do you even _have_ anything up there to hurt?" she asked, unable to think of anything else.

Han laughed, but couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in his stomach. Something about the question made him a little uneasy, but he couldn't really pinpoint it. Instead of thinking about it, he planted a large sneer on his face.

"Talking about my _feelings, _Princess? I'm pretty sure that _you'd_ be the one to have problems in that department." He said, forgetting about any uncomfortable feeling he'd had a moment ago. He knew that he was heading in a bad direction, but hell if he was going to let the girl go all hypocritical on him! After all, _she_ was the politician- the one that hid any sort of feelings under layers of leadership and diplomacy.

He was met with a stony silence. His eyes met hers, and for a moment he wondered if he'd gone too far.

Suddenly, the PA system made a large beep, before making another announcement. They both turned away from each other to listen to the speaker.

"_Transports leaving at 0500- Ten minutes until departure." _

Han turned to Leia and nodded quickly. Forgetting about their conversation, they quickly began moving towards the hanger bay.

* * *

**Love it, hate it? What would you like to see interrupted in the upcoming chapters? **

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *


End file.
